Salvation
by leanne4526
Summary: Claire finds out news that drastically changed her life. She falls into a deep depression and contemplates her choices in life and whether it is worth it anymore. Will there be anyone to save her? Or have they all stopped caring. Rated M for mature themes and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Claire POV**

Their voices in the next room sent another wave of sobs throughout my body. I'm surprised I didn't just fall apart. Unravel like a wool doll.

Pain

The searing pain across my wrist instantly brought a sense of relief to my sobbing. My mind went blank for just a few seconds.

Emptiness

And just like that, my relief was gone and I was back in the real world. A world so full of pain and betrayal, I don't even know why I bother anymore.

I look around my room and everything is in pristine condition. Almost sterile. Except for the pool of blood on the floor. I sigh inwardly and start cleaning up the mess.

_Stupid Stupid Claire_ I think to myself. I need to be more careful about this. Michael will be able to smell this if I'm not careful. And that's the last thing I need to deal with right now.

I hear a high pitched giggle coming from his room and I try and swallow the lump that rose in my throat. This is how every day is. The same routine every day. I get home from university, cry for a bit, and then they are together. He long gave up trying to apologize anymore. Eve and Michael gave up on trying to get me to talk to them.

I finished cleaning up the mess I had made. This was also part of my daily routine. I really can't remember how this all started. It's just something I felt like I had to do. To keep myself sane. Now it's turned into an addiction. I can't stop it anymore. It's a part of me.

I could hear the door downstairs being open and the clatter of Eve's shoes. I sighed and decided it was time to start dinner. I hate cooking for everyone. Especially him. And I know she's here tonight as well. That just makes in ten times worse.

"Hellllooooo anyone alive in here?" Eve yelled in a sarcastic voice.

I didn't want to answer her. I didn't want to answer anyone. I just wanted everything to stop. Losing Shane was the worst thing that ever happened to me and no matter how hard I try to stay strong, I just can't anymore.

There's a bottle of pills in my school bag. Prescription pain killers from my last trip to the hospital. I think that this counts as stopping pain, I thought to myself ironically.

I walked towards the end of the room where my bag was, and I heard the door open again. Michael is home. If I do this, I have to do it now.

"Claire bear, where's dinner. I'm starving" yelled Eve from downstairs.

Shit, I need to do this now. But I can't have anyone reviving me. I don't need to deal with being sent to a psychiatric ward. In Morganville, that was just asking for trouble.

I opened my door slightly and yelled down to Eve and Michael "I'm not feeling well. Order out".

I slammed the door shut then and locked it. I slowly made my way over to where the pills were. They were my enemy, but also my salvation. They would take away the one thing I had fought so hard to keep, my life. But I couldn't bring myself to care anymore. I couldn't deal with the pain.

I dumped the pills out in my hand, and then swallowed them before I could begin to question my actions. I instantly felt the drowsiness that everyone mentions. It's quite interesting how I can feel so at peace even though I know I'm about to die. I've accepted the inevitable. It would have happened eventually, living in this town.

It became too much for me to keep my eyes open, and I drifted off into an endless slumber.

**Michael POV**

I don't even want to go home anymore. I hate living in that house now and days. Eve and I are the only 2 keeping it together.

Claire is an absolute mess, and that's completely understandable. I've been trying to get Eve to spend more time with her. I don't like the idea of her being alone right now. But Eve is busy with her boyfriend. I've been too busy with Amelie to actually sit down and have a conversation with her. She's putting on a strong front, but I know she's suffering. I saw her the night she found out.

Shane is a whole other story. He is ridiculous. And the fact that he dares to bring that girl into the house after what they did to Claire. Disgusting. I'm going to sit down and talk to them tonight I decided. Tell Shane that he isn't allowed to have her in the house out of respect for the other people in the house.

I unlocked the door and could hear Eve yelling at Claire about dinner. And her faint response telling us to eat out.

"She doesn't sound good Michael. We need to talk to her. And by we, I mean you. You go talk to her. I'll get rid of the skank in Shane's room" Eve said.

"I agree. I think we all just need to sit down and decide where to go from here. We can't keep living like this" I said.

"So I'll go do some yelling, and you go and try and convince her to come down here" Eve said. And just like that, she was running up the stairs and banging on Shane's door.

I sighed inwardly and grabbed a Coke for Claire before I went upstairs. Even before I approached the door, I could tell something was wrong. It was too quiet. I couldn't hear movement. Not even movement from breathing. That was when I brock open her door. I didn't care that I was invading her privacy at that point. I just knew I couldn't lose her. I glanced over the room quickly and saw her frail looking body sprawled out on the bed.

Not breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Claire POV**

It's been about a week now. I've been sick of being here since the moment I got here. It's white. Sterile. Devoid of life. Which is pretty accurate because of the fact that it's a hospital. People come here to die. Especially in Morganville.

Getting my stomach pumped was a blur. There are times where I wish I could remember the experience, but from what I've heard, it isn't a pleasant experience. All I feel now is the ghost of the tube that was down my throat. Not a comfortable feeling.

Barely anyone has been here to visit me other than Michael. Michael wasn't left the hospital since he supposedly found my body. I feel like a failure. I'm a geek. I should know that pills alone would not be good enough. Perhaps if I had taken some of the chemicals from Myrnin's lab.

I look around my bare, white room and sigh. I really hate being here and I'm glad I get released today. But honestly, what am I going back to? I can't take listening to Shane and that girl have sex anymore. It literally drove me to suicide. Michael mentioned that he told Shane she wasn't allowed in the house, I think. I haven't really been listening to him lately. I've just been staring and thinking. I suppose it's been frustration him, because I think our last "conversation" resulted in him yelling and storming off.

I heard a knock at the door and Eve poked her head through.

"Is it alright if I come in and talk to you for a second Claire Bear?"

I just started at her. She began to look uncomfortable and let herself in anyways. She continued to keep eye contact with me as she sat down in one of the visitor chairs.

"Claire, we need to talk about what happened last week"

I looked down at my lap and Eve sighed.

"I guess you don't have to do any talking. Just listen for a second okay? I want you to know that Michael and I love you very much honey. And I really wish you had told us about these feelings you were having. We could have helped. We could have found a way to make things easier for you. I mean… I've felt the same way as you have. I don't know any of us who live in this fucking town who hasn't. But please talk to us next time."

I looked at Eve, quickly pondering my words before I said them. These would be the first words that I say since I tried to take my own life, they had to be insightful.

"Okay" I said. And then I looked down at my lap embarrassed. After pouring her heart out, all I could say was okay.

Eve just looked at me and let out a small chuckle.

"It's good to hear you talking CB. Everything will be okay now, I promise. I need to go back to work now, but Michael is going to take you home and I'll bring us crappy coffee shop sandwiches and we'll make it a date"

Eve left the room and I sank back into my hospital bed. I can't believe I talked today. That means Eve is going to tell Michael, and I'm going to need to deal with a barrage of questions.

No sooner than that thought cross my mind, Michael entered the room. He looked good, but tired. A tired angel from my own personal heaven. Wait, what? Michael's like a brother to me. I can't think of him like that, even though I want to…

"Why the hell would you do something so stupid Claire. I've always known you to be a smart woman, and now you've gone and almost taken yourself away from us. What the fuck Claire" Michael practically yelled.

I couldn't help but notice the stir I felt within myself when he called me a woman. He regards me as an equal, even though there is an age gap. Shane never regarded me as an equal. I realized I was just staring at him with my mouth slightly open. Shit.

"Well..uh… I was sad. And I now realize my mistake and maybe now we can all move past this and look to the future…or something like that" I rambled. God, I sound like such an idiot.

"Claire…what you just said was a load of bullshit" Michael said just glaring at me. His blue eyes made this glare look as though ice was penetrating my soul.

"It's true. I know we can't just move past this. But I really don't want to spend too much time dwelling on it. I really can't handle. I just need some normal in my life right now. It's jus-st so fucking hard Michael" I start bawling my eyes out. I feel like the crying, and the sobbing will never end.

Michael just started at me, unsure of what to do. He then walked over to my bed, and lied down next to me and just held me. That's all I needed. I need to be the one comforted for once. I need to be taken care of. I can't always be so mature. I'm only 17.

"Claire, please don't do that to me again. When I saw your body there, I thought I had lost you" Michael said, his eyes kind of glazing over as he looked back at the haunting memory.

This intrigued me. Why was he reacting this way? Eve was upset too, but she didn't take it so personally. She understood I was going through a hard time, but Michael is acting like I just stabbed him.

"Michael, why are you acting this way. I know it was horrible what I did, but please don't act like it is personally your fault"

"I can't help it Claire. I should have been there for you. I should have realized that you were upset. I could have done so much more than I actually did. I never want to lose you" he looked at me suddenly with a look in his eyes I had never seen before. "Claire…I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

What is love? Really, I can't figure it out. How do you know if it's real? Or just a false illusion with bad intents behind it. My relationship with Shane has me questioning everything I thought I knew.

I'm home now. I have been for a few days. I haven't had to go to work or school yet, and I'm glad. Morganville is a small town, and news travels fast here. Everyone knew what I had tried to do. And now I'm trying to avoid everyone to hide my shame. I don't regret what I did, but I really don't like this particular consequence of it. It's just making this situation even more sad.

I do have one glimmer of happiness in my life though. Michael. He honestly makes me so happy. I feel like my world is bright and promising with him around. And he feels the same way. He told me so himself. So why am I so sad?

Directly after Michael told me he loved me, his face got beet red, and he bolted from the room. He's been avoiding me ever since we got home. It's ridiculous. I'm alone in this house again. Eve is always working, and Shane is too busy fucking other girls to notice that I'm slipping again. The only way I can handle being here anymore is the fact that I distract myself. Work work work. I just tire myself to the point where I can't think about these things anymore. I guess I have to do this for the rest of my life.

I sat up from my bed just as my alarm started blaring that stupid, high pitched, whine. I turned it off and prepared to continue my Boring, constant, routine. I literally just do the same thing over and over again.

On my way to work, I stopped by the donut shop to get Myrnin some donuts. For an old vampire, he has the weirdest taste in food. In the shop, I got a barrage of looks from people; pity, anger. And then there were the people who wouldn't even make eye contact with me. It was completely ridiculous. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream at all of them and tell them that I'm still a human being, and I shouldn't be treated like I grew a second head or something.

Instead, I just looked straight ahead, got my donuts and left the shop. I continued walking and I started hyperventilating. Why why why. I just want everyone to get past this. I can't deal with this alone.

Alone, that's an interesting concept. I'm never completely alone of course. There are always people around me. Always watching my every step. And then there are those who lurk in the shadows, waiting for me to make that one mistake so they can rip my throat out. But I feel alone. I have never felt more alone. Nobody actually cares though.

I reached Myrnin's "secret" lab by then. I walked down the stairs and the stench of old books and mold instantly filled my nostrils. It should smell disgusting to me, but it was a welcoming smell. The lab was a complete mess, but I expected that. He can't seem to keep the place clean for more than an hour.

"Claire, come come. We have much work to do. Oh, you brought me donuts. How thoughtful of you" Myrnin said as he practically bounced into the room.

He's so…happy. He's doing the same thing as the rest of Morganville is doing. This false act of "everything's okay". It isn't.

"We have a lot to do Claire. We have to fix the bugs in the barrier system. It is of utter most impor-"

"Myrnin STOP" I screeched. "Stop treating me like nothing has happened! I can barely take it from the rest of Morganville. I need at least you to be straight forward with me!" I started sobbing heavily then.

Myrnin just looked at me. Stared for a good minute and a half. And then he finally spoke.

"Claire, I know you think the world lies around your petty drama, but there are bigger issues we have to deal with right now. I have Amelie practically ripping my throat out right now. Morganville has bigger issues than some stupid human girl trying to kill herself"

It was my turn to stare. Myrnin is usually cold, but this was a little harsh even for him.

"Jeez Myrnin, are you getting lessons from Oliver?" I started laughing. It sounded a bit hysterical to me.

Myrnin just started at me and sighed. "Claire, Bishop escaped from whatever prison Amelie had put him in. We need to prepare for the worst. We need to be ready for his revenge. This is no laughing matter."

Punch. Right in the gut. That's what it felt like. All the air in my lungs was gone, and it was replaced by this cold, icy feeling that was taking over my entire body.

"Oh my god. He can't be back. He's going to kill everyone. He's going to ruin Morganville. We just started to have some peace around this place" I started gasping for air again.

"Claire it's a lot worse than that, I'm afraid. We have one of his human pets in our custody right now. Jason. And during our…interview… we learned some of what Bishop is planning. It's the typical destroy Amelie plot, but worse, for you I'm afraid. You see he doesn't blame Amelie for imprisoning him. He blames you. He's dead set on exacting his revenge on you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys. I'm sorry if you were expecting another chapter, and I will be posting one soon. I just want to know your opinion on how the story is so far. I'm not normally good with plot development, so I want your thoughts as to where this should go. I also want your opinion on the writing style. Criticisms are welcome. I'd prefer you be completely honest rather than sugar coat it.

I'm also going to start adding a few song titles to the end of each chapter, so if some of you want to listen to some music that relates to the story, there is some. The music I choose will mimic the way Claire feels in that chapter. Here are some songs to start.

**Everybody's fool Evanescence**

**Breathe No More Evanescence**

**Beside You Marianas Trench**

**Breathe Me Sia**

Thank you for your support


End file.
